


Between Missions

by velvetjinx



Series: Wartime Romance [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, OT3, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Wartime Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Peggy isn't sure if the last time was just a one off. Steve and Bucky are ready to disabuse her of that notion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more in this 'verse, mostly for Ria because she's awesome.

It's been three days and a mission since their fated game of strip poker, and Peggy is starting to wonder if it had just been a dream. Neither Steve nor Bucky have said anything to her about it, but then she's barely seen them since - she's been busy in strategy meetings, while they've been busy fighting the good fight. 

She can't help but wonder what, if anything, that night means to them; if it means as much to them as it does to her. She's never felt that way before, even though she was hardly a blushing virgin going into their bed, their attention to her had made her bolder than usual, and she had wanted them - wanted them more than she had ever wanted anyone. 

She thinks about it almost every minute she has to herself. The way they looked, talked, touched...all of it. Now she's had Steve inside of her she wonders if it would feel as good with Bucky, if he would fill her so completely. Bucky has an air of danger around him that Steve simply doesn't have, and she wonders if he was always like that or if the war - if his capture - has made him that way. Wonders what it would be like to have all that energy focused on her while he was inside, if he would hold her down, if he would bite her. 

She needs to stop thinking about it, because there's no guarantee it will ever happen and she doesn't want to have to deal with the disappointment if all they wanted was one night. 

She's sitting at the bar that night when suddenly she's surrounded - Steve sitting on one side, Bucky on the other. 

"Captain Rogers; Sergeant Barnes," she says by way of greeting, and she sees them exchange a look. 

" _Agent_ Carter," Bucky says, a hint of mockery in his tone, and Peggy bristles slightly. Bucky seems to notice, because his eyebrows go up and he looks amused. "So we've not seen you for a few days."

"No. I hear your last mission went very well - congratulations."

"You know, Steve and I had something we wanted to discuss with you about that mission, but I think this is possibly too public an arena. Would you like to join us for a nightcap so we can discuss it?" His words are mild enough, but his look and tone are a promise, and Peggy's mouth goes dry. This is what she's been wanting ever since their first time, and yet she is almost hesitant in case, well, what if this isn't what he's offering?

"Peggy?" Steve says softly, _pleadingly_ , and Peggy relents. As though she could deny Steve Rogers anything. 

"Of course. It's important that I'm aware of all aspects of the mission," Peggy says, smiling slightly as she stands and smooths down her skirt. "Lead the way, gents."

Steve gets up and leads them out, but Bucky gestures for Peggy to go first, and he follows the both of them out into the evening air. 

They don't talk all the way to Steve and Bucky's room, but the silence is less uncomfortable and more anticipatory. Peggy isn't sure what's going to happen once they're inside, but her question is answered as soon as the door closes - Bucky grabs her arm and twirls her around so her back is against the door and he's crowding into her space. 

"Peggy?" The word is a question, and instead of answering him Peggy leans up and kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kisses back hungrily, moaning at the first touch of her tongue to his. Peggy is completely lost, until she hears someone clear their throat behind Bucky, and she pulls back, her eyes slightly glazed, to see Steve watching them, looking amused. 

"Did you want something?" Bucky asks cheekily, and Steve strides up to them, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. 

"Don't hog the lady, Buck," he laughs, before leaning down and capturing her mouth in a deep kiss. Again, she's enraptured by the difference in kissing the two men: Bucky's kisses have a bite to them - sometimes literally - but Steve's, although strong and powerful, are more safe. 

Peggy is fast becoming addicted to both of them. 

"Hmm, missed this," Steve murmurs against her lips. "Missed you. Why didn't you come to us when we got back from our mission?"

Peggy flushes. "I wasn't sure if..."

Steve's eyes widen as she trails off. "Fuck, Peggy, no, that wasn't a one off. This isn't...we like you, Peggy, we like you a lot." Bucky is nodding as he comes up behind her, pressing against her back, and she can feel him hardening against her as he kisses her neck, smoothing his hands down the front of her blouse over her breasts. 

Peggy gasps as his hands come back up to squeeze, scratching his nails over the bumps of her nipples. She runs a hand down Steve's chest to press against his cock, which is hard and straining in his regulation pants, and he huffs out a moan before starting to strip off his jacket, shirt and tie. 

Peggy follows suit with her blouse, and she can feel Bucky behind her starting to strip too. She lets her blouse fall to the floor then unzips her skirt, letting it drop to her feet and quickly stepping out of it. She toes off her shoes and stands there, feeling naked already despite her underwear under the heat of Steve's gaze as he pulls off his socks and stands before her in just his briefs. 

Bucky takes her hand and she turns to see him similarly attired. "My god, you're so beautiful," he says admiringly, and Peggy fights the urge to fold her arms self consciously as his gaze roams over her body. He seems to notice, because then he's pressing against her, drawing her in for a kiss as his hard cock pushes against her stomach. 

Peggy moans softly into the kiss as she feels Steve behind her, his hands drifting over her sides to her stomach, and lower, lower, before pressing against her pussy through her panties. She gasps against Bucky's lips as Steve's fingers explore her, rubbing at the wetness of her through the thin fabric. Then Bucky's undoing her bra and sliding the straps off her arms, letting it drop to the floor beside them, before reaching up and playing with her breasts, squeezing her nipples and sending shocks of pleasure through her. 

"I think we need to get Peggy over to the bed," Steve says, a hint of a smile on his tone, and then they both draw back before leading her over to the bed. Bucky gestures for her to lay down and she does so, settling in the middle. Bucky sits beside her and leans down to suck on her breasts as he removes her stockings, while Steve rummages around in a bag beside the bed. He emerges with a condom and the pot of lubricant, before stripping out of his briefs and making Peggy's mouth go dry. She'd forgotten how big and lovely his cock was, and she can't help but think how much - perhaps not tonight, but one day - she wants to suck him. 

"What do you want this evening, Peggy?" Steve asks her as Bucky pulls her panties off, and she smiles up at him. 

"Bucky," she says. "I want Bucky this time."

Bucky smiles darkly at her. "Mmm, lovely. I've been thinking about being inside your tight, wet cunt since our first time together - I was kinda jealous of Steve getting to fuck you, if I'm honest." He swipes his fingers over her slick cunt and sucks them into his mouth, and Peggy bites her lip. "Hmm, and you taste just as good as I remembered."

Steve passes him the condom, and Bucky pulls him down for a deep kiss. 

"I think you should make Peggy come while I finger you open for me," Steve tells him huskily, and Bucky grins. 

"Sounds good to me," he replies, and Peggy watches as Steve helps Bucky out of his briefs, before Bucky slides up the bed to kiss her, his hard cock pressing against her hipbone. He reaches down between them and starts teasing lightly at the folds of her pussy, and she pushes her hips up in a silent plea as she watches Steve open the pot of lubricant and slick up his fingers. 

Then Steve is reaching down to Bucky's ass and Bucky's eyes widen slightly. He leans down to bite gently at Peggy's shoulder at the same time as he presses his fingers against her clit, making her gasp at the sudden pleasure of it. Bucky nips and licks and sucks a line up to her jaw and she moves her head slightly to meet his mouth with her own. 

As they kiss, he rubs at her more firmly, getting into a rhythm, and all she can hear are the wet sounds of Bucky playing with her and of Steve's fingers in Bucky's ass, opening him up. Then Bucky's fingers stutter and he whines low in his throat as Steve laughs softly. 

"Fuck, yeah, Steve, oh my god," Bucky bites out. 

"What's he doing, Bucky?" Peggy asks a little breathlessly. 

"He's stretching me open, rubbing at that spot inside me, fuck, Peggy, I can't..."

Peggy kisses him again and his fingers speed up against her once more, making her hips move restlessly against him. She can feel the wet tip of his cock sliding against her and knowing that she's partly responsible for the state that he's in is a heady feeling. 

She can feel her orgasm mounting and works towards it, tearing her mouth away from Bucky's as she babbles, "Oh god, oh Bucky, oh my god, _yes_ ," and comes hard, pleasure lighting up her whole body. Bucky kisses her neck and shoulder softly as she comes down, then looks over his shoulder at Steve. 

"C'mere," he says, his voice slightly pleasure rough, and Steve moves over to sit on the bed next to Peggy. Bucky takes his fingers away from her pussy and lifts them to Steve's mouth, and he sucks on them hungrily, moaning around Bucky's fingers. When Bucky withdraws his fingers again Steve kisses him deeply, then leans down to kiss Peggy. 

"God, Peggy, you taste amazing," he murmurs against her lips, and Peggy runs a hand down his chest before taking his cock in hand and giving him a few firm strokes. 

"Is Bucky ready for you now?" she asks, and Steve nods. 

"He is, so he's going to fuck you now, okay?"

Peggy nods, and Steve goes back to behind Bucky as Bucky rolls on the condom and positions himself. 

"You ready?" Bucky asks Peggy, and she smiles. 

"Definitely," she answers, and Bucky leans down to kiss her softly as he enters her and oh, god, this is just what she wanted. He feels slightly different to Steve - not as long, but a little thicker, and she almost bites through her lip as he fills her so slowly and carefully. Once he's fully inside he pauses, pulling back from the kiss, and Peggy looks between both men as Steve pushes inside of him. 

Bucky's eyes are closed as he adjusts to having Steve inside of him, and then his eyes fly open, and Peggy can see his pupils are blown so wide there's only a thin ring of blue around the black. The effect is startling and she catches her breath. 

"Fuck, Steve, fucking move," he huffs, and she sees Steve pull back. Then Bucky starts to move inside her as well, and there's some fumbling before he and Steve find a rhythm that works for both of them. But they finally do and then it's amazing, Bucky fucking her with long, powerful strokes as Steve thrusts into him. 

"Put your hands above your head," Bucky tells her, and she obeys without thinking, then gasps as Bucky leans all his weight on one hand and uses the other to hold her wrists down. She can't help it - she struggles slightly, and the hand tightens imperceptibly as Bucky growls, "Stay." And oh god, she didn't think she could be any more turned on than she already was but this dominant side to Bucky is making her pulse quicken and her mouth go dry. 

He's angled so that he's rubbing against her clit on every thrust and she's not going to last long. She clenches her fists and wishes she could hold onto something but at the same time wishes that Bucky would just keep holding her down. 

"Oh fuck, Peggy, tell me you're close," Bucky moans. "I don't know how much longer I can hold on, you both feel so good..."

"I'm close, Bucky, so close," she gasps. "I'm going to come, you're going to make me come, oh god, I'm coming, Bucky," and her back arches as she comes again, head tossing on the pillow and wrists straining against Bucky's hand. She flops back onto the mattress, and then Bucky is leaning down to bite her shoulder as he groans out his own orgasm. 

"Fuck, Steve," Bucky pants, "come on, come inside me, fucking do it..."

"Oh fuck," Steve curses as he stills inside Bucky, his face going slack as he comes. Then he's pulling out of Bucky, and Bucky pulls gently out of Peggy, getting up to dispose of the condom as Steve lays down beside her to kiss her. She feels Bucky lay on her other side and turns to kiss him too, running her hand down his arm and side to his ass and pulling him closer. 

"I take it you can't stay?" Steve murmurs in her ear, and Peggy shakes her head ruefully. "Apparently we have a new mission for tomorrow - we're intercepting a Hydra train. Intel says Zola might be on it."

She sees Bucky's expression darken at the mention of Zola's name and wonders what that means. "Good luck," she says, kissing them both. "You look after each other and come back." She leaves the "to me" unsaid, but they all hear it anyway. 

Peggy climbs over Bucky out of the bed and starts to dress, aware that both men are watching her. Once she's got all her clothes back on she goes over to the bed and kisses them both again, hating that she has to leave at all. 

"I'll see you both tomorrow before you go," she promises, and leaves her lovers wrapped around each other, going back to her own solitary room. She strips off and looks in the mirror - there are marks on her shoulder where Bucky had bitten her, and she runs her fingers over them, smiling. 

Now she knows where she stands with them, things are going to be both easier and harder, she knows, but she's grateful that she has this chance. She pulls on her nightclothes and climbs into bed, falling asleep almost instantly, and dreams about the two beautiful men who have made her so completely their own.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more in this series and it's going to be totally AU from the next one and very much fixit fic. Because I can't write any endings that aren't happy, apparently.


End file.
